


caught in the way you got me

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [27]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick asks the boys for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in the way you got me

“Hey Tim,” Dick says, barging into Tim’s room one morning. Tim’s barely awake enough to acknowledge him, definitely not awake enough to care enough to pull the sheets up to cover his ass. “You like having sex, right?”

“Very observant,” Roy says, from the floor apparently. “Fifty points to Gryffindor. It’s ten o’clock what the _fuck_ do you want?”

“What are you doing down there?” Dick asks, peering over the side of the bed and Roy just glares at him and climbs back on the bed, trying to shove Tim over to make room for him, but Tim doesn’t move much. 

“He kicks in his sleep,” Roy says. “Like a fucking horse.”

“Oh my god,” Tim groans into his pillow. “I’m going to stab someone. Dick, why are you waking me up to ask me if I like sex. I’m pretty sure even you could’ve put that one together by now.”

“Geeze you’re cranky in the morning,” Dick says and Roy laughs.

“He needs at least twelve to fourteen hours of beauty sleep,” he says, yelping when Tim kicks him in the shin. 

“Croissanwich,” Tim mutters. “And those little tiny hashbrown things. And a milkshake. Chocolate.”

“Ugh,” Roy says. “Seriously? I think I’m still _drunk._ ”

“Then walk,” Tim says pointedly and Roy half groans-half yawns as he gets out of bed and pulls on his jeans sans underwear and a dirty t-shirt with a hole in the nipple.

When he’s gone, Tim pulls the sheets up around his waist and sits back against the headboard, then peers at Dick. “Is this about M?”

“No,” Dick says automatically. “Yes. I mean.”

“So you’re not asking if I like sex,” Tim says, scratching his chest. “You’re asking if I like being fucked.”

Dick feels his face heat up. He hates that he still blushes at sex stuff like a fourteen year old and he hates that Tim can talk about it like he’s talking about the damn stock market or something. “Yes?”

“I gotta pee,” Tim says, so Dick waits on his bed, turning his head when Tim walks out completely naked and sees the display of dildos and vibrators lining the top shelf of one of his bookcases. Some of them are really pretty. When Tim comes back he has a Red Bull and a bag of Sour Patch Kids and finally pulls on some boxers. “So what was I saying?”

“Uh,” Dick says, staring at the painting behind Tim’s head. “Um.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “You’re making too big of a deal out of this.”

“But --”

“Do you trust M?”

“Yeah,” Dick says immediately. “I mean -- yeah, he’s. You know. He’s good. He’s M.”

Tim yawns and scratches his balls. “You’re probably just nervous,” he says. “Look. I can’t tell you if you’re gonna like it or not. That’s up to you. Most of the time I do, but sometimes I’m not in the mood and I switch it up.”

“Huh,” Dick says, mind wandering. He didn’t even know you _could_ switch it up. 

“Here,” Tim says, leaning off the edge of the bed and digging around under it. He pulls himself back up with a black bag in his hand, pulls out a small, long box. “I bought this a while back and forgot about it. You can have it.”

Dick holds the box in his hands and stares at the picture on the front. “Tim,” he says. “Did you just give me a dildo.”

“I just gave you a dildo,” Tim yawns. “Do you need lube? I probably have an unopened bottle of that lying around here some --”

“No,” Dick says, blushing furiously. He’s not sure he wants to see what else Tim has hidden under his bed. “I’ve -- I’m good.”

“Good,” Tim says. “If you need anything else go on the fucking internet like a normal person, okay?”

Dick sticks his tongue out and throws one of Roy’s dirty socks in Tim’s face. 

“Thanks,” he says, holding up the box. “I’m just gonna..go. Do. Something.”

“Uh huh,” Tim nods and pulls the covers back up. “Bye now.”

He’s asleep again by the time Roy gets back with his food.

 

: : :

 

Dick has to go in at noon, so by the time he eats breakfast and takes a shower that doesn’t leave him any time to play with the toy Tim gave him before he leaves. He’s not even sure he’s going to, honestly. It’s so weird and _purple_ looking and even though it’s smaller than all the toys he’s seen in Tim’s room Dick still thinks it looks too big. 

Regardless, he thinks about it almost all day at work and by the time M visits him on his break, Dick drags him back into the manager’s office and pushes M back against the door, drops down to his knees and opens M’s jeans up. 

“Christ,” M says, running his fingers through Dick’s hair as Dick mouths at him through his briefs. “You miss my dick that much?”

Dick lifts his hand up and flips him off and M just laughs, palms the back of Dick’s head and _groans_ when Dick swallows him down. 

“God, that’s good,” he says as Dick slurps around him, licking and lapping at the head until M pushes him back down gently. “For a straight boy you sure have gotten good at that.”

Dick pulls off with a wet pop and looks up at him, eyes huge and dark, mouth already a little swollen from being stretched around M’s dick. “I’m not straight.”

M grins down at him, sharp and heated. “Now you’re getting it,” he says and pushes Dick back down on him, grabs his face and just starts shallowly thrusting in Dick’s mouth. Dick moans and drools around him, digs his fingers into M’s thighs and when he looks up at M, mouth full and eyes wide, he looks so fucking hungry that it makes M want to push him down to the floor and fuck him bare. 

“Get your dick out,” M says, tugging Dick’s hair just a little bit. “Come on, I want you getting off on this too.”

Dick just makes a strangled noise around M’s cock and M sees his hand working his jeans open, can tell when Dick starts jerking off because his rhythm get all fucked up. His mouth just goes slack around M’s cock, so M grabs his face again and starts fucking Dick’s mouth while Dick jerks himself off. 

“Oh god,” Dick gasps, letting M’s cock slip out of his mouth when he starts to get close. He dips his head and mouths at M’s balls and M’s fingers tighten in his hair. The closer Dick gets the sloppier he sucks him off, just mouthing at M’s cock, sucking on the head then letting it slip out so he can whimper or moan. “God, _M_ -”

“Fuck, Dick. ” M bites out when Dick sucks him down again, then lets M’s cock pop out of his mouth and slide across his cheek. “That’s -- _shit_ \--”

M gasps sharply, like he wasn’t expecting it, and comes on Dick’s face, all over his cheek and paints his mouth with it and Dick’s eyes fly open and he jerks forward and bites a bruise into M’s thigh as he comes into his own hand, whimpering against M’s salty skin with each aftershock. 

M drags him up after a minute and licks the come off of Dick’s face, kisses him against the desk until Jason starts banging on the door. 

“After school rush motherfucker!” He yells on the other side of the door and Dick attempts to look sheepish, but mostly he still just looks _wrecked._

“Guess I should go,” M says, leaning in to fuck his tongue down Dick’s throat one more time before leaving. “Come over tonight.”

“I, uh,” Dick says. There’s absolutely no missing the tone in M’s voice just then _or_ the intent. “I got something tonight. Tomorrow night, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” M says, giving him a weird look, so Dick drags him back in for another kiss.

“Tomorrow night,” Dick says, grinning. “I promise.”

 

: : :

 

Later that night, Dick’s starting to worry that he’s going to have to break his promise. He’s completely naked on his bed and he’s got the stupid purple dildo all lubed up and everything and he...can’t do it. He keeps staring at the dildo, then at the lube, then at the ceiling, and eventually he just starts freaking out, so he does what he always does when he freaks out about something. 

He calls Jay.

“Dickie,” Jay says. “I’m kinda in the middle of making about eighty-four thousand cupcakes, what’s up?”

“I can’t do it,” Dick blurts out. “I can’t do the sex thing. Maybe I’m broken. Maybe I’m not --”

“Okay,” Jason says pointedly. “Turning off the oven and moving out of the range of the child’s hearing, jesus christ.”

“Sorry,” Dick mutters, glaring at the dildo on his nightstand. 

“Okay,” Jay sighs after a moment. “What the fuck?”

“I’m,” Dick says. “I want to. With M. Or I thought I wanted to. But I don’t know.”

“You’re serious,” Jason says. “You’re seriously calling _me_ about gay sex with your brand new gay boyfriend.”

He sounds angry. Dick is so _confused._

Jason takes a deep breath, then lets it out. “Okay, fine,” Jay finally says. “What’s the deal exactly? Do you want to or not?”

“I thought I wanted to,” Dick says. “But I’m --”

“You’re scared,” Jay says to him. “Duh, dumbass. You’ve never done it before. Remember how scared you were when I made you go in the Haunted House that halloween? You fucking loved it afterward and dragged me in there like thirteen more times. You order the same thing every time we go out to eat. You’re just afraid of trying new things.”

“Yeah, but,” Dick says, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s gonna hurt, right?”

“A little,” Jason says. “But not for long. And M looks like the kind of guy who knows what he’s doing.”

Dick breathes out a sigh of relief. 

“Look,” Jason says. “I gotta get back to --”

“Jay,” Dick says, looking up at the ceiling fan spinning. “I know I suck. But...thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Jay laughs. “But Dickie? Don’t call me about this shit again.”

Dick guesses that’s fair. 

As soon as he hangs up, Dick pulls on a pair of shorts and an inside out shirt and goes into the kitchen to grab a beer. Maybe this whole thing can go a little easier if he’s got a good buzz going on. 

He runs into Roy in the kitchen and they end up hanging out on the couch while Dick works on a good buzz, shooting the shit until Roy says, “So, you haven’t let him fuck you yet, huh?”

Dick chokes on his beer. “Tim has a big mouth.”

“You ain’t kidding,” Roy grins. “But seriously, man. You’re missing _out._ ”

“Tim says,” Dick looks down at his beer, picks at the label. “He says sometimes he likes it both ways. Does that mean --”

“That I let him fuck me?” Roy asks. “Hell _yeah._ ”

“So you,” Dick says. “I mean, you really like it, huh?”

Roy takes a pull from his beer. “Fucking Tim is like -- christ, there’s nothing like it, okay. He’s so fuckin’ hot and tight and you know, he’s Tim, so he doesn’t beg for it or any of that shit, but you know he _wants_ it and that’s -- it drives me crazy, man.”

Dick takes another drink, waits. 

“But letting him fuck _me_?” Roy’s eyes just kind of glaze over for a minute, then he starts laughing. “Fuck, I’m hard just thinking about it.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, only half listening. It’s just an automatic response whenever Roy starts talking about Tim these days. “That doesn’t really help me. The food channel gets you hard. Do you think _I’ll_ like it?”

Roy shrugs. “I dunno, man. All I know is this,” he pauses to take another sip of his beer. “Prostates are _magical._ ”

“You’re so stupid,” Dick says and throws a coaster at him.

But about an hour later Dick’s lying on his bed with his feet on his headboard, pressing the dildo Tim gave him so deep inside of him that starbursts explode in his vision and his thighs start to tremble and Dick looks down and watches his cock spurt come all over his belly without him even _touching_ it. 

“Fucking magical,” Dick gasps and giggles, shuddering when he slowly slides the dildo out of him. 

Sometimes -- not often, but sometimes -- Roy Harper knows exactly what he’s talking about. 

 

: : :


End file.
